Prince Leonard
Prince Leonard is a minor character and one of the antagonists in the sixth Dark Parables game, Jack and the Sky Kingdom. He is an orphan who was imbued with magical powers by a witch, then given to King Eurig of the Sky Kingdom to serve as one of his Princes. Leonard could be based on the dwarf Fafnir from Norse mythology. Appearance and Personality Leonard is a handsome man, with short brown hair and piercing red eyes. He has light facial hair, a scar that runs across his lips and a tanned complexion. He wears full armor, lined with fur and finery, and a gold crown that highlights a blue gem embedded in his forehead. He is incredibly strong and adept at battle. He's seldom seen without a weapon in hand. Leonard has a fiery temper and is quick to anger, and even quicker to draw a blade. He is the muscle of the Sky Kingdom's defense, combining with his brothers' intellect and cunning to form a formidable trio. He has a great interest in weaponry and armors. He is mindlessly loyal to King Eurig, thanks to a spell placed on him by the witch. History Little is known of Leonard's heritage and upbringing. He was taken in by the Evil Witch when he was young, who gave him his power of strength in warfare. The witch then sent him to King Eurig to act as one of his Princes. King Eurig treated Leonard as a son and he grew into his fighting prowess. Once grown, his mindless loyalty to the Sky Kingdom and its King led to him being one of the three great guardians of the Kingdom. Prince Leonard was instrumental in the efforts to block the Fairytale Detective and Jack from saving the world. When his tower fell to earth, he took the opportunity to attack both Jack and the Detective when they attempted to investigate and, again, when they attempted to climb up to the Sky Kingdom. Leonard was successful in knocking Jack from the beanstalk, but was unable to stop the Detective from climbing up it. Leonard was last seen during this attack, when he presumably fell to the ground below. Given his supernatural strength and the fact that he survived a previous fall to the ground from the Sky Kingdom, it's possible Prince Leonard is still alive. However, he was not seen again in the Sky Kingdom when his tower was brought back up to the sky. His ultimate fate is still unknown. Relevant Parables The Three Sons (from Jack and the Sky Kingdom) There was once a wealthy King who was a fanatical collector of valuable treasures. One day, he heard that an old crone had three unique 'treasures' in her possession, and paid her a visit. The crone presented to him three orphan boys, each imbued with a special talent. She guaranteed their loyalty to the King so he brought them to his Kingdom and appointed them Princes. The King's obsession with his fortune pushed him to increasing acts of madness. His subjects fled the Kingdom in fear, but the three loyal Princes remained by the King's side. It was on the deserted Kingdom that the Princes came of age and into their talents. The eldest Prince, Leonard, grew to a mighty warrior, with a quick temper and a love of battle. The second Prince, Julian, was the King's closest confidante. A hedonist and a shape-shifter, taking different appearances as he pleased. The youngest Prince, Hugh, was an avid scholar. Persuant of all knowledge, he developed magic beans that allowed them to live unnaturally long lives. The three were united in only one cause: to obey the King's whims. Their mindless devotion to the King made them a most fearsome foe to those who would cross him. 'The Second Prince's Revenge '(from The Match Girl's Lost Paradise) Once there were three orphan boys who were picked up by an old crone and passed down to a king, for each of them was imbued with a special talent. The king appointed them princes. The three princes followed their father, the king, with blind loyalty. One day, their regular lives were interrupted by a treasure hunter and a detective. It resulted in the king dying, and the destruction of his kingdom soon followed. The princes survived, but they had lost everything: their kingdom, their family, and their purpose for existence. The three princes wandered around to look for a way to bring back their deceased father. They met a girl who claimed to grant wishes. Thought the second prince noticed that the girl's power was only an illusion, he saw her potential. Suddenly, a plan flashed in his mind. He lied, saying they were knights, coming to provide aid to the girl. The elder prince was filled with strength and as vigorous as the Bright Morning. The second prince was an passionate as the Radiant Sun. The youngest prince was as intelligent and steady as the Dark Night. And so these were the names that they were known by. They claimed a destroyer, a detective, was coming. They said it would be better for the girl to grant more people's wishes so she should gain even more power. Finally, the second prince succeeded in approaching the girl, for he was the only one willing to make a sacrifice and imprison himself within the girl's illusory world. The oldest and the youngest princes continued on their journey to revive their father. Only the second prince stayed behind. He was only too happy to realize that besides raising his father from the dead, there were still many other things he could do, like exacting his revenge upon those who ruined his life. Relationships * King Eurig (adoptive father, deceased) * Queen of the Sky Kingdom (adoptive mother, deceased) * Princess of the Sky Kingdom (adoptive sister, unknown) * Prince Hugh (younger brother) * Prince Julian (younger brother, deceased) * Emma (adoptive descendant) * Jack (enemy) * Evil Witch (guardian as a child) Quotes Quotes by Prince Leonard *"Leave now, stranger. Or suffer the consequences." * "Intruder! Our King's treasure is not for you to take." * "Thief! Is that all you can do, run?" * "You will not set foot in our kingdom again!" Trivia * Leonard's name has English, German, and Dutch origins. It roughly means 'lion-strength', 'lion strong', or 'lion-hearted'. Thus why his crest piece is a lion. Galleries Character= leonard appears.jpg|Leonard Appears leonard3.PNG JSK Leonard.jpg leonard1.PNG|Leonard Spots Jack leonard4.PNG leonard2.PNG|Leonard Attacks leonard smash.jpg|Leonard Smashing the Ground jack leonard fight.jpg|Prince Leonard and Jack Fighting leonard appears.PNG|Leonard appears on the Beanstalk |-|Depictions= leonard young.jpg|Leonard as a Child Sky Kingdom Emblem.jpg|Sky Kingdom Family Crest, Leonard is represented by the swords Bolideshardprincescarving.jpg|"The Bolide Shard" Carving, depicting King Eurig and his Loyal Princes owl lion deer.jpg|Relief Depicting the Three Princes, Leonard is the Lion Portraitleonardstower.jpg|Sky Kingdom Royal Family Portrait in Leonard's Tower Royalfamily.jpg|Picture of the Royal Family |-|Other Images= leonard5.jpg|Leonard Concept Art leonards tower.jpg|Leonard's Tower three sons parable.jpg|The Three Sons Parable Image leonard tower medallion.jpg|Medallion of Leonard's Tower Threesons gem.jpg|"The Three Sons" Parable Gem Dp06-steam-site1.jpg|Steam Site Background The Second Prince's Revenge Parable Image.jpg|"The Second Prince's Revenge" Parable image Category:Characters Category:Sky Kingdom Royal Family Category:Antagonists Category:Jack and the Sky Kingdom Category:Males Category:Named Princes Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Princes of the Sky Kingdom Category:Unknown Status Category:Minor Characters